


baby of the devil

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets, Toro-chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "You can't fool me," Yuzuru whispers at the poodle staring up at him with innocent eyes. Ever since they arrived at Shoma's parents' house to dogsit two days ago, little Toro-chan behaved like a complete angel when Sho was around and attempted to tear apart Yuzuru's slippers whenever he wasn't.(Can be read separately.)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	baby of the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Back from the dead! Enjoy some more domestic fluff and as always, I hope you're staying safe!
> 
> My thanks to [naruko5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruko5/pseuds/naruko5) for the pets idea. I didn't want to give them a whole actual pet, so dog-sitting it is.

"You can't fool me," Yuzuru whispers at the poodle staring up at him with innocent eyes. Ever since they arrived at Shoma's parents' house to dogsit two days ago, little Toro-chan behaved like a complete angel when Sho was around and attempted to tear apart Yuzuru's slippers whenever he wasn't. 

Next to him, Shoma laughs.

"Stop scaring her, she's still a baby."

"Of the devil," Yuzuru mumbles, eyeing the puppy suspiciously. Toro doesn't move an inch, and Yuzu would've sworn she was grinning victoriously.

"I'm going to take a shower," Shoma says, getting up. He runs his hand along Yuzu's shoulder, and Yuzu lets his head fall backwards, smiling when Shoma obligingly drops a kiss on his lips. Then he's out of the living room door. Yuzu looks back to the floor.

Toro's gone.

"You have to be joking," Yuzuru says, voice flat, and pinches his eyebrows with a sigh. It's been ten seconds. How?

He switches on the TV, ignoring the nagging feeling in his gut. There's a food variety show on again, and Yuzuru does his best to appreciate the differences between the shaved ice on screen. As per usual, there's a guy dressed as a woman, make-up and all, and his exaggerated reactions to everything feel half weird because of all the time Yuzu has spent watching western TV, and half reassuring and homey because in his heart, Yuzu is still Japanese. 

"These shavings are as curly as a poodle!" The guy exclaims with a giggle, and Yuzu sighs. Even the food show reminds him.

"Toro," he calls out, "come on, where are you?" Tilting his head, he listens out for the sounds of paws on the wooden floor, but nothing comes. He contemplates the situation for a minute but then he decides that no, he absolutely does not trust the puppy to make the right call and not antagonise him further. Quietly, he gets up from his comfy spot on the couch and slowly sneaks out of the living room and into the kitchen. Nothing. The entranceway is also deserted, as is the bottom of the stairs. One last place is the toilet.

Yuzuru carefully peeks around the corner and gasps. One of his running shoes is precariously balanced on the toilet seat. He dashes forward just in time to save it from falling in.

"Why the-" he catches himself just before swearing and takes a deep breath. He has no idea why Toro doesn't like him but it's seriously starting to get on his nerves. 

He takes the shoe back to the main entrance but this time, he puts it into the cupboard with all his other shoes, just in case. When he finally gets back to the living room, Sho is already sitting on the couch in his pyjamas and Toro is happily curled into his side.

"The bathroom is free if you want it," Sho says, scratching Toro on her tiny head, making her tail wiggle. It's like looking in the mirror.

"She's jealous," he mutters under his breath.

"What?" Shoma says, gaze not straying from the TV.

"Nothing," Yuzuru sighs and settles by Shoma's other side. Toro watches him with one narrowed eye and Yuzuru stares right back. He knows he shouldn't feel competitive over this, but, well. Nobody's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.larryhaylik.tumbr.com)
> 
> If you have any ideas for the next story, let me know!


End file.
